No Chance
by Faithann
Summary: Come on Rose, you have no chance with him, and you know it' I thought to myself, as a single tear slid down my cheek, onto my phone screen, right on his name;


_'Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't control myself, somebod-'_  
I groaned and rolled over, stopping the alarm blaring from my bulky phone.  
I flung the blankets from my legs, instantly regretting it as the cold air sent chills up my spine and goosebumps up my scrawny legs.  
I stood up and walked feebly toward my closet, ignoring the cold air on my skin.  
I picked out red skinny jeans and a black shirt, "Black Ops II" running across it the front of the shirt.  
Yes, I know it's a boys shirt. Do I care? Not really. I brushed out my long,thick, carmal hair desperately trying to rid of the nuisance tangles.  
After parting my hair, I applied blood red lipstick and pitch blackmascara. I peeked into my mirror before walking down stairs, content with my appearance.  
After finishing my strawberry yogurt, I put on my new blue airwalk shoes and grabbed my old backpack, and bounded toward the school. '_Well, at least i'm starting a day before break'._I thought.  
Wheres my mother you ask? She is rarely home, usually on business trips. My father is not in the picture, and I'm an only lonely child.  
I was never good at making friends. I'm shy and awkward, as well as violent sometimes.  
So school should be just _awesome._

Where to go, where to .  
I just received all of my information from the front office, and was now currently trying to find my locker.  
Ah! There it is! I walked up next to two boys talking in deep conversation, at there lockers, and one boy was blocking mine.  
"Ex-excuse me?" I squeaked out, next to the one with the buzz cut. He was the one, after all, blocking access to my locker.  
He turned around confused, and he tilted his head down to find me looking up at him. Yes, I was quite  
short for my age. 5 foot one in fact.  
"Oh! Hi!" The boy smiled at me and I half-smiled back.  
"I'm Stiles, and this here is Scott," He introduced, moving his body over to show me Scott.  
Scott did a little wave, glancing at my shirt. Great, now I'm self conscious.  
"and who might you be?" He finished.  
My heart started pounding fast, and I didn't know why.  
"Stiles, your scaring her", Scott said in a low whisper.  
"I'm Rose." I managed I looked at my locker and Stiles must have realized he was leaning on it  
because he stepped back, and right into Scott. I giggled to myself and opened my locker with ease, setting some of my books in.  
Of course a shelf was at the very top, and I couldn't reach it, so I just set the books I wasn't needing at the moment on the "floor" of the locker.  
I let out a rather loud huff and shut my locker to find both boys staring at me. I got on my tippy toes and closed  
Stiles' mouth, and turned around, mumbling "Sorry for taking up your time." As I bounded for  
first class, and I didn't intend on learning the teachers' names either. Why should I?

I walked into my first class, and sat down in one of three available seats, taking out my solid purple binder.  
With my luck, Scott and Stiles sat around very ones I made a fool out of myself in front of.  
Stiles behind me, Scott next to me. My heart pounded in my ears again. '_Why?!' _I asked myself  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked, directing the question to me, obviously.  
"Yes" I lied. "Your lieing". Scott said instantly.  
Wait a minute, the only way for him to know I was lieing is if he could hear my heartbeat, and if  
he could hear my heartbeat he must be a werewolf. Damn.  
"Damn werewolves." I muttered brainlessly, instantly regretting my decision, as I covered up my mouth with my hand.  
_'As if that'll help anything'_ I thought. I glanced over to Scott, hoping, _praying_ he didn't hear me somehow, but alas,  
he did.  
"How did yo-" Scott began, as I predicted but was cut off by a strict looking teacher.  
"Who is this? Come on, stand up front and introduce yourself." He said ushering me up to the front in a harsh tone.  
My heart raced. What if they don't like me? What if they boo? What if-  
I was cut out of my thoughts of my head coming in contact with the tile floor.  
The last thing I saw?  
Stiles and Scott pushing practically leaping out of their desks, and Stiles pushing Scott back, rushing to my side,  
before blackness consumed me.  
Oh, Stiles.

3 pages 770 words


End file.
